More Than Friends
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: John has fallen for his best girl friend for almost over a decade now. Does she return the feeling? Lyrics by Journey; Mandy Moore and Rihanna. Rihanna and David Cook appearing. Sequel to "The Missing Part of Me" and "My Missing Angel"


More Than Friends by ZL

I was sitting in a bar stool drinking my second shot of whiskey. I looked around me, people partying; wrestlers and divas alike are mingling with each other. On the dance floor I saw Uncle Pat and Auntie Vix, Randy's parents, dancing. Today is something to celebrate about. Today is my best friend Randy's engagement party.

I remembered all that happened before this celebration. How he became depressed and how he jumped back from that point of his life. I looked around trying to find someone when there are a lot of people around. I am dying to see her again even though I only last saw her in the arena a couple of hours ago.

I stared again at my drink and realized that it was almost gone so I ordered another one at the bartender. I stared at it hoping to see some answers on the questions my mind was asking since I learned about this unfriendly feeling towards one of my best girl friend.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. I looked up and saw one of my best guy friends; William Bradley Dominic Pitt or simply known as Braddy. "Hey man wazzup!" He greeted me. "Hey!" I greeted him back. He ordered a martini for himself and a Bloody Mary for his girlfriend. "Why are you sitting here all alone Nate?" he asked me.

"Nothing. I just want to have some quiet time alone." I informed him. I looked around again and saw that she has arrived with one of our friends, Temperance Emily Jane Deschanel or simply known as Renz. They were slowly coming over at the bar. "Booth, Renz just arrived." I called another one of my guy friends who was talking with our group of friends.

He came over to the pretty ladies and greeted them. He took Renz to the dance floor. She slowly comes up to us and smiled. That sunshine smile she always gives to everyone plastered on her face. "Hey guys." She greeted me and Brad. "Hey." We greeted her back.

Braddy excused himself and went up to his girlfriend to give her, her drink. "Why are you sitting here all alone Lexi?" she asked me. "I was waiting for you." I told her. She laughed and shook her head. She was terribly cute when she did that. "You're so funny." She told me.

Suddenly, Stacy came towards us grinning like a hyena. "Sandy, someone is looking for you." She informed me and her cousin. "Who?" she asked curiously. "A guy, a _terribly_ cute, guy." She answered. "Where is he?" Sandy asked. "There." Stacy pointed at the man. "Oh My Gosh!" suddenly she exclaimed and rushed to hug the guy.

I was terribly saddened by her actions. I didn't know that she is seeing someone. I took my drink and went out the terrace where the music is a little bit mellow. I leaned against the railings and looked up at the starry sky.

I admit I'm just jealous of that guy. I stared at the bright stars when suddenly I felt I was not alone anymore. I looked at the new arrival and saw Eve. "Hey John." she greeted me. "Hey Eve. You look nice tonight." I complimented her. "Why thank you John. You don't look bad yourself tonight either." She told me.

She was wearing a black dress and high heels while I was wearing black long sleeves with a white shirt on top and jeans.

I looked back inside and saw Sandy introducing a tall white guy with glasses to our group of friends.

"You know if I just don't know you John, I'll bet that you have some romantic feelings for Sandy." She told me as she follows my gaze. _You just don't know how much._ My mind shouted. "It's getting cold. I'll go back in." she shivered. I just nodded.

I turned around and leaned my arms to the railings and looked down. I saw the wide span of land that the McMahon family owns. Hell it's just their backyard and yet it's large enough to have some different kind of trees growing in it.

I felt someone joined me again as I turned back I saw the newly engaged man holding a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "Mind if I joined you?" he asked me. I smiled at him, "What would I say than yes you may." I answered him.

"So, why aren't you with them?" he asked leaning his head towards my group of friends. "I just don't want to bother them. They are having a lot of fun without me anyway." I told him while looking at my comrades. "You serious? Or are you just jealous of that guy?" he asked me. I laughed silently and shook my head.

"Whatever Randy." I told him. I know that he noticed that I have a thing for his younger cousin. I almost blurted it out when he played a prank on me and Sandy that day when his angel went back. "You almost made me tell her of my real feelings for her last time, you jackass." I informed him.

He just shook his head while laughing. Just then April went out looking for Randy. "There you are baby, I was looking for you all around." She informed him, pouting. Randy laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a smack on the lips. "Why are you looking for me angel?" he asked his fiancée.

"It's Tommy." She informed him. "I put him in the playroom babe." He answered. "That's the problem, he wanted to play with his dad." She said. "Okay, I'll play with him once and he's going to bed." He told her. I was laughing inside. I can't believe that he is now a dad. It was funny to think that he is being mature and responsible.

"Man, I'll go in first. I need to play with my son." He told me and patted my shoulders.

I went in after a couple of minutes. I proceeded to the bar to order one more glass of whiskey when she popped out beside me. "Where have you been Lexi? I thought that you have gone to bed already." She told me, pouting. I had to restrain myself not to kiss her.

"I just went out. Try to clear my mind." I told her. "Drank too much?" she asked me. "Nah, not too much." I told her. Then I heard a slow song being played so I asked her. "Would you allow me this dance?" she just smiled and nodded yes.

_**It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby**_

_**Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take**_

We were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor when I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I restrained myself from kissing her hair. I pulled her a little more closely when she didn't object, I relaxed.

_**It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be  
It's gonna be love**_

We didn't pull out of each other until the song ended. After that we went to the bar and ordered something to drink. I ordered a scotch on the rocks and so did she. "You really are going to drink that Sandy?" I asked her worriedly. She didn't normally order hard drinks.

"Don't worry I won't get drunk." She assured me. We sat closely at the bar stool. We were talking softly when I asked her about the guy. "Who?" she asked me. "The one earlier this evening." I answered. "Oh, him. He's just an old friend." She told me.

"Why do I not know of him before?" I asked her. "Because I thought he would not appear again. Anyway he just dropped by to say hi." she told me. "Oh." I replied. "Lexi can I ask you something?" she asked me sweetly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked her. I never kept tabs on how many hard drinks we were having as we continued to talk. "What would you do if you felt something unfriendly towards one of your good friends?" she asked me. I gulped a giant obstacle on my throat. "W-what do you mean?" I asked her nervously. "You know, you feel something romantic towards that person." She informed me. "Like what I feel for you?" I mumbled silently.

"What you said something Lex?" she asked me. "No, I'm not saying anything at all. Maybe you are already drunk Sandy. Let's get you to your room." I informed her. "I'm not drunk. I'll prove it to you." She told me and tried to stand up. She almost fell down when I caught her just on time.

"Oops. Maybe I'm a little drunk right now." She informed me and to emphasize what she said she showed me how little it was. I smiled and shook my head. "Come on, I'll just carry you to your bedroom." I informed her. "Why aren't you drunk Cena?" she asked me. "Because I have been informed that I have a high tolerance for alcohol." I answered.

We went upstairs to her bedroom, by the time I opened her door she was already sleeping in my arms. _Even if she's drunk she's still beautiful. _I told myself. I laid her down on her bed and I looked at her.

I took my phone out and snapped some sleeping pictures of my love. I didn't notice that I have also put it into video mode when I heard her mumble something in her sleep. "I love you Lexi."

I was shocked. She is the only one who calls me Lexi. My line snapped and I kissed her sleeping form. "I love you too Lex." I admitted to her. I know she would be mad at me if she heard me right now. Thankfully she was sleeping.

I went out of her room and went down the stairs to thank and bid good night to the graceful hosts. I know tomorrow she wouldn't know it but I treasure that time when she finally admit her real and true feelings for me.

~S~A~N~D~Y~

I woke up with a major hang over from last night's happenings. I went to my bathroom to take a shower to ease some of the headache that I was feeling at that time. After that I went down stairs. I really need Eli's cure for this major hang over.

As I was walking towards the kitchen I saw my brother having his morning coffee already. "Heard from a little humming bird that my sister was drinking a whole lot of hard drinks last night." He told me while reading the morning paper.

"Who would that be? You were not here to watch over me big brother." I informed him. "There are a lot of people who can watch over you last night aside from me." He told me. "Stop scolding at me. Yes, it's true." I shouted at him while holding my throbbing head. "Major headache?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I shouted at you I just want to drink some cure for this." I told him.

"Okay, but were not yet done alright?" my brother told me. "Yeah I know." I answered him and went inside the kitchen to ask my cousin Elijah if he can prepare me some hard black coffee to cure my throbbing head.

"Elijah!!" I shout inside his territory. "What?" he said peeking at the other side of the kitchen. "Can you prepare me something for my major hang over?" I asked him. "Okay, coming right up." He told me and proceeded to do just that.

I was waiting for Elijah to come back when someone barged in and shout for my cousin. "Edge!!" I looked behind me and saw my friend John. "You also have a major hang over?" I asked him. "Nah, a mild one but just the same I need something for this." He answered.

"Sorry about last night. I haven't watched what I was drinking." I told him, I know he was the one who put me to bed. "Nah, it's okay. Were friends and I known you'll do the same for me." He told me.

"Here's two hang over medicine for two hard head people who didn't stayed out of the hard drinks last night." My cousin told us and gave us two steaming mugs of black coffee.

"Thanks Edge." We both thanked him.

I heard my brother's voice through the kitchen door. "Sandy can you take care of Josh tonight?" he asked me. "No, I can't." I answered. "Why?" he asked me as he went in the kitchen. "We would be going out tonight." John told my brother.

"You two going out?" my brother and Edge both asked at the same time. I looked at John, he was serious so I answered "Yes, we are going out tonight." I told both of them. They are two of the most over protective people in the world.

~C~H~A~M~P~

I looked at Sandy. I was right; she didn't remember what she told me last night. But I won't act like there's nothing that happened last night between us. Even though I know that she has mistaken our going out as a friendly date I know it's a start toward what I was praying to happen between us.

"Take care of Sandy tonight then John." Dave told me. "I would." I answered. Dave loves his little sister to death and I _would_ be dead if I don't take care of her.

I saw Sandy smiling that sunshine smile again. But for me it's not her sunshine smile anymore it's her _special _smile that is only given to me.

Sandy and I went out of the kitchen and into the entertainment room to watch the morning news. We have been doing it together for almost a decade now.

"So, where would we go tonight?" she asked me as the commercials played. "Well I think we could go to the music bar or out to watch some movies and some dinner." I told her. "That would be a good idea John." She told me.

"But…" I told her, "but?" she asked me. "We would be staying out of the hard drinks and the alcoholic beverages tonight." I told her. "It's fine with me." She told me and smiled again.

"So, tonight after the house show?" I asked her. "Okay." She answered. We then concentrated on watching the news. After the news she bid me farewell as she is going to meet her sister-in-law at the gym.

I went out the house to go to Gold's gym; as I was expected to be there for an autograph signing with my best friend.

As I stepped inside the gym I saw my friend with his son sitting in his knees crying. "What happened?" I asked him as I approached the father and son. "Well, he woke up and was looking for his mom who unfortunately went to a fast food chain to order some breakfast." He told me as he was trying to calm his two year old son.

"Want my mommy…" I heard my god son tell my friend. "Hush now, mommy would be back as soon as possible." I heard him calm his son.

I was jealous but I know soon enough I would be able to feel this as well, maybe, just maybe when my plans get into action, married the only girl that I loved.

~S~A~N~D~Y~

After I have watched the morning news with my best friend I went to the mansions gym and was looking for my sister-in-law and one of my best girl friend Melina. I saw her doing some cardio exercises; I went in and sat down in a bench beside her drinking bottle.

"Hey, I have great news for you." I told her, "What?" she paused and looked at me. "John asked me out." I told her. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Hush! Yes Mel John Cena the WOLRD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMP and our friend ask me out." I told her slowly so she can understand.

"Tell me what happened last night so that this unbelievable thing happened?" she asked me as she sat down beside me. "Well, last night was Randy and Aprils engagement party and we drank too much hard drink… and I woke up today and he asked me out." I told her.

"Oh no… I remember you drank too much and became tipsy. What if you told him you're secret?" she asked.

"What secret?" I kept on denying it, not that it was something to be ashamed about rather it's because I don't want the others to know especially, I looked around, my family. "That you have romantic feelings for John." She answered, grinning like a mad girl; well she is a mad woman if she thinks that I would tell it out loud.

"Come on, it's between us." She winked at me. "Okay, I have romantic feelings for John and I was about to blurt it out last time when Randall kept pushing the wrong buttons." I informed her smiling.

"So where are you two going?" my friend asked me. "Well he told me that we would be going to a music bar or watch some movie then dinner." I informed her. "So got anything to wear?" she asked me again. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about that though." I answered her. "Well if you two are coming from the arena I'll tell you to come to your brother's locker and we would do something about that." She ordered me.

"Baby," I heard my brother walked in and called her. "Yes, babe?" she turned and talked to her husband. "Sandy's going out with John so I called in a reliever." He told her, his eyes twinkling with surprise and laughter. "Yeah, she just told me about that." She leaned her head towards me. "Well who do you called?" she finished.

My brother looked at both of us and smiled widely. "Dad." He informed us and we both laughed real hard.

~C~H~A~M~P~

"So, what do you want to tell me?" my best friend asked me as we were signing autographs for our fans. "I asked your cousin out." I answered him as I smiled and gave my autograph to a young boy. "What?!" he exclaimed, I looked at the fans and they were shocked of the sudden outburst of Randy.

"Randy man, you're not in the ring quit out the act." I told him. "What act? Act of shock towards what you told me or the act of protectiveness towards my cousin?" he asked me quite furiously I might add. "Man, we'll talk about it later." I told him and smiled to a teenage girl who was sending signals at me. There was only one word that appeared on my mind though, _ring rat._

After a couple of hours I talked to my best friend and told him about last night and this morning as we were working out for tonight. "So you mean my cousin Sandy do really feel something towards you that is quite romantically and unfriendly?" he asked me. "Yeah, and this is the chance and the most opportune moment that I can think of that appeared." I informed him.

"So where would you take her?" he asked me. "To a music bar or the movies then some romantic dinner." I answered. "So what would you wear?" he asked me again grinning madly. He was teasing me. "I don't know man, maybe some jeans and some long sleeved shirt. You know something comfy." I informed him.

"Well good luck with that, if you need help you know where to find me and Carl." He said and patted my back. Evening arrived and I was sweating like a pig. I was so worried about tonight even though I have dreamed of this a countless of times before.

I swear, if tonight didn't go well I would try until it was perfect. Tonight I would tell her about my real and true feelings for her.

After the show I went to seek my friends Randy and Carlito for help. I was trying on two get-ups. The first one is a combination of jeans, white long sleeved shirt and blue short sleeved shirt and of course my military necklace and don't forget my white sneakers. The next one is a little bit formal, a combination of black slacks and a purple polo shirt and black shoes.

They both picked my first option, not that I looked bad on my second option it's just that I wasn't really comfortable wearing it and it does look like I prepared for tonight or something.

I thanked my friends and waited outside her big brother's locker room where she told me to wait.

~S~A~N~D~Y~

I was seating in front of the mirror while Melina, Stacy and Vange played on me. Stacy brought some of her finest piece of work while Vange arranged my hair and Melina put make up on me. My big brother was sitting on an arm chair and was just watching what miracles three divas could do.

After the make up was done Stacy asked me to try a black and white cocktail dress. When she didn't like it she asked me to put on a skinny jeans, a white three fourths and a black ballet shoes. After she approved of it Ashley finished my hair and off I go.

~C~H~A~M~P~

After twenty minutes of waiting outside, Dave's locker room opened and Sandy went out wearing a very comfortable outfit. She really is beautiful. I know three divas make wonderful miracles and I bet they helped. I looked in to bid good night when I saw that I was correct three divas were there and so was Dave.

"So what do you prefer? Music Bar or Movie?" I asked her as we make our way out. I asked Randy to take my things home with him and I bet Melina asked for Sandy's things too.

"I think I'm in for a movie when it's too early for dinner maybe we can stop by at the music lounge." She informed me, that special smile plastered on her face.

I drove us both to the move theatres and we couldn't decide what to watch. SEE NO EVIL 3 was playing and so was our friends Braddy, Thew, Matty and Tommy's movie. "Which one?" I asked her. I was hoping that we would be watching SEE NO EVIL so I could hug her when she got scared.

"I would love to watch our friends movie, if, I was not loyal to my family's company." She answered me and I smiled widely. It could only mean one thing, she picked SEE NO EVIL!

I bought two movie tickets and bought us some popcorn and some drinks.

As the movie got creepier and creepier she was snuggling to me closer and closer. "Hey, want to go out now?" I asked her. I know that she wouldn't sleep a wink due to what she has seen tonight. "No, I want to finish this. I didn't know that Uncle Kane and my big brother were that good actors." She informed me but she didn't move away from that embrace.

We watched the movie until the end. I saw her wide eyed and biting her bottom lip which was so cute. So before we went out I told her that I'm going to the bathroom.

After going out the bathroom, I saw her facing backwards so an evil idea popped into my mind. I crept behind her and surprised her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice that she turned around crying.

"You have the nerves to laugh after that. You scared the hell out of me John." She told me and hit my chest with her fist. "Hey, I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "I hate you." She mumbled. I smiled. I know she was just saying it because she was scared.

"Okay," I knelt to the ground and asked again for forgiveness. I always do it when I got her angry or mad. "Oh, please, get up now John. You are already forgiven." She told me and hugged me. I wiped her face thankfully her makeup wasn't that easy to be erased.

"Ready to get out of here?" I asked her sweetly. "Yeah." She told me and held my hand. I wished that I didn't blush. But I felt the electricity that passed through our hands just what I expected.

We went to our favorite hangout. I chose the seats at the rear end of the place close enough at the exit and yet close enough at the stage.

We were right on time; because it was time for requests so I scribbled on a paper that was given to all of the audience for their request. I looked up and saw Rihanna, one of our close friends, and her beau David Cook in the stage. They were the ones who would play those requests.

I was afraid that she would laugh and make jokes of me but then I remembered why I am doing it and for what purpose. The waiter arrived and was throwing admiring glances at Sandy when I put my arms behind her backseat. I whispered to her "Mr and Mrs David and Rihanna Cook at two o'clock." I informed her.

She raised her head and looked at our friends. "Oh, why didn't I know that she's here?" she mumbled. We ordered one iced tea and one soft drink and calamares so we can eat something while watching. The show started and I was shocked that David had picked mine, first.

"This song is requested; wow I can't believe this, by John Cena on table nine." I heard Rihanna tell the other audiences. The spotlight then turned on towards us. "And this song is dedicated to, well, one of our best girl friends, Sandy Lesnar. There's a dedication too. David can you read it?" she asked him blushing and shocked

"Sure, well this is for Sandy Lesnar from John C.: We are friends for over a decade now; since I first saw you I felt something else, a not so friendly feeling towards a great friend, and that's what you are at first; a great friend. Until, one day, I admitted my own feelings and knew that they won't go away as much as I wanted to. You are a very special girl to me Sandy; you are the only girl I saw myself growing old with. I love you so much from the bottom of my heart; and it's not in a friendly way." He said.

I looked at her; she was wide eyed, I know that she can't believe it. She looks at me and I smiled. "I love you from the bottom of my heart. You are my everything." I told her as I held her hand and brought it close to my heart where she can feel the fast beating of it.

She was near tears; she covered her mouth with her hand. I know she can't believe it and yet I know she's glad about it.

"Well now you two realize that you two can't hide from it any longer. I'm happy about these incredible news mi comrades. I'm happy that I have shared it with you. Well Sandy this song is for you girl." Rihanna said. David played his guitar and sang:

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**_

Rihanna joined her boyfriend in singing the acoustic version of Umbrella.

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**_

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

After that song; I paid our tab and asked her if she wanted to have some dinner she smiled and nodded her head; yes.

We went to _Elijah's Haven_ where the best Italian food was served. I ordered a fettuccine and she ordered lasagne. "So, when did you plan on telling me how you feel?" she asked me as we wait for our orders. "Well maybe I was just waiting for any sign that you are already open to accept any suitors." I told her while smiling, nervously.

"Do you know I'm just waiting for you?" she asked me. She was just waiting for me at the same time I was waiting for her. "So this means what I was praying this means baby, ah, I mean..." I stabber and blushed. "Yes, I do mean what you think I mean is." She smiled at me and I can't resist it anymore. I kissed her passionately in the lips.

I don't care about the fans that are just lingering inside the _Haven_ and even the paparazzi. We just really broke the kiss because our orders arrived. We talked about what we do and whom we dated just to cover up what we really felt for each other. Well, in truth I was the only one who told her because she never dated anyone.

"So, are you happy?" I asked her as we finished our date. I was on the right side of the car and hugging her, "Yeah and you know what?" she told me, as she was caressing my face. "What?" I asked her. "The night isn't over yet." She told me and we kissed passionately beside my car.

Couple of minutes later, she went in and sat on the passenger seat and I sat on the driver's seat. She leaned to me after I have gone in. I drove in happily ever after that though. She was singing to me.

We have finally reached our destination. Home. She pulled me in and we kissed again. I don't know how many times our lips met tonight. Three? Four? I lost count. I can only think about her sweet lips.

We went upstairs and that's where I thought it would end until she opened her bedroom door. I think she's seducing me. Well I only know one thing. After a decade of being the old fashioned guy, I'm getting laid tonight, and by her of all people. By the woman I love. I gulped, the nerves are going back.

"So, you want to come in, baby?" she asked me. Yeah I was right she was seducing me. I know it's her first time, well I better be ready to pop out her cherry. I nodded positively. After closing the door behind us, well let's just say that's where things got a little hotter.

_**Lying beside you **_

_**Here in the dark **_

_**Feeling your heartbeat with mine**_

_**Softly you whisper**_

_**You're so sincere**_

_**How could our love be so blind?**_

_**We sailed on together**_

_**We drifted apart**_

_**And here you are by my side**_

We removed all of our clothes as we kissed. We stumbled into the bed. I never thought that she could be this passionate. Our lips parted and I kissed the side of her neck as my fingers touch her private part. I heard her moan and for once I thought she would collapse; but I know I must cherish her so that she would always remember our first time.

I heard her moan my name, "Jo-hn please… st-op…tormenting me…" she moaned. "Baby, I'm just preparing you." I told her and kissed her again. I travel southwards and I came face to face with her twin peaks. I took one mound in and sucked it as a baby was hungry for milk.

"Lexi…please…baby…"she was moaning and moaning and grasping my head. I took the other mound and repeated the act until her nipples are already tight. "Sandy…don't worry okay." I told her and kissed her again. I travel downwards. I looked up at her; she was looking at me with her semi-opened eyes. I tasted her and I assure you nothing taste better than her.

I inserted one finger in and I waited for her to become accustomed to it before I pushed it in and out. After that I added another one, and that's where she started to whimper. "Baby…it…hurts…" she informed me, tears started to fall. I was a little bit guilty but I know after the pain goes the pleasure starts. I added a third finger and stretched her out.

"Lexi… please…" she was begging me to stop. I took out my fingers and sat at the edge of the bed. "Lex?" she asked me a couple of minutes after. "You okay now?" I turned and asked her. "Yeah, I've read about it before and I didn't know that it hurts this much, but I'm happy. Can we continue?" She told me sweetly. After that I kissed her again and I proceeded to do what she asked me to do.

_**So now I come to you**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide**_

_**Believe what I say**_

_**So here I am**_

_**With open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see**_

_**What your love means to me **_

_**Open arms.**_

I pushed my hard member inside her, I waited until she became accustomed to it then I pushed it in and out. Our moans and screams of ecstasy merged together. After a little more of hard pushes we both reached the climax together.

I rolled out of her and lay on my side of the bed. She laid her head on my chest and snuggled closer towards my heat. I cuddled to her; she was like a baby in my arms. "Babe, I'm really and truly humbled by your gift. I'm just sorry it wasn't in our honeymoon night. But then it's just one of your ways to show me how much you loved me." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I was just so happy that we are finally together." She told me and closed her eyes. "Me too. I love you baby." I told her and closed my eyes for a much needed rest.

But before I slip into oblivion I heard her reply. A soft mumble of "love you too."

I slept that night with a smile on my face cuddling my baby. I have finally got what I have been praying since I was sixteen. Elaine Alexandra Andrei Lesnar, my princess.

~John Cena and Sandy~


End file.
